The present invention relates to a molding construction for motor vehicle bodies, particularly to the application of such a construction to a fixed window, such as the windshield, which is part of the vehicle. The molding construction is used to retain the window to the body, and also to conceal the space between the window and the adjacent body panel.
The fixed windows ae installed on the body in such a manner that the above-referred to space exists, and this space must must be concealed in order to improve the appearance of the exterior of the vehicle, and to reduce noise to the interior. Conventionally, this is accomplished by pressing a molding into the space and bonding to the body and the window.